The Patient and the Prepared
by VyzieTaur
Summary: Alone in Mercy hospital, a paramedic finds himself alive and fighting for a way out. Who will he meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Left 4 Dead etc. and really need to buy the game and stop borrowing other peoples

**A/N**: Thank you to anyone who reviewed my other story and I hope that everyone who read it enjoyed it =D This is my first attempt at a story in first person and my second ever FanFic. It's going be done on a chapter by chapter basis so look out for the next instalment! Enjoy =D

* * *

**POV **National Health Service paramedic

"860" I held the radio up to my lips, other hand on the wheel.

"860"

"860 can I have some more details on this please?"

"None available as of yet 860. We'll keep you posted"

"Roger"

As I cut communications with control I glanced again at my MDT radio which was currently displaying the particulars of my current job. I had seen enough of these in the last week or so to have a pretty good idea what I would find when I arrived at the specified address. The diagnosis of 'generally unwell' had been almost all I had been faced with lately and with very few exceptions it seemed to mean exactly the same thing. They were calling it a pandemic although I didn't believe half the rumours the newspapers were coming out with. However, all the A&E departments in the region did seem to be struggling with overcrowding far more than usual.

I flicked the sirens off as I pulled into the correct street and slowed down so I could read the house numbers. Number seventeen was on my right.

Putting the car in neutral I killed the ignition and retrieved my Parabag and LifePak-12 from the boot. Pocketing the keys I made my way through the gate, smiling at a couple of neighbours who had emerged from their houses further down the road to investigate the appearance of an ambulance service vehicle. Temporarily resting my Parabag on the doorstep I knocked on the door.

It was opened almost immediately by a woman in her late sixties, wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and matching slippers. She was clutching a phone in one hand and a tissue in the other.

"Yes, the ambulance is here now. I'll call you back" she addressed this into the receiver and promptly disconnected the call.

"He's through there" she gestured to a doorway on her right and waited for me to enter before pushing closed the front door behind me. "His name's Frank"

I could hear her coughing in the hallway as I entered the spacious living room.

Frank was the only other person in the room. He was sat to the right of the fireplace in an enormous armchair that was almost devouring him. His head was dropped forward onto his chest, which thankfully was still rising and falling rhythmically, if rapidly.

"Hi Frank, my names Andrew and I'm from the ambulance service. Can you tell me what's happened?"

As I spoke I crouched down to his level and put my bags on the floor beside me. There was no discernable response. From this position I could see that the gentleman in question didn't look at all well. His eyes were closed and the visible skin was almost grey in colour. His breathing was shallow and ragged. "Frank I just need to take your pulse. It won't hurt you in any way"

I gently placed my hand on his forearm and looked for any signs that he knew I was there at all. I didn't find any. Placing two fingers on the inside of his left wrist I counted the palpitations. "Frank, can you open your eyes for me?" I questioned, as I felt the rapid irregularity of his heartbeat.

"Is he going to be alright?" the woman in pink questioned me from across the room where she was nervously hovering by the doorway. "He only had a cold and then this morning it took me forever to wake him up. He wouldn't even eat his breakfast. I thought if I sat him down by the window he might start to feel better"

"He's stable enough at the moment but we do need to get him into the hospital. Are you a friend or relative?"

"I'm his wife. Been married over 40 years"

I smiled. "Well I'll do my best to make sure you're married for many more years yet"

Even I had no idea how futile that assurance was to become.

* * *

**POV **Daniel

"Sharp scratch coming up…"

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and looked the other way. I may be a paramedic but that didn't mean I had to like it when I was the person the needles were going into.

"Sorry love. You're all done"

She dropped the needle into the sharps bucket next to her leaving the canula sticking out of the back of my right hand. She attached the drip, set the dial and I watched the liquid flow smoothly down the tube and into my vein. It didn't take long before the pain in my abdomen subsided somewhat.

"The doctor should be with you shortly"

"Thanks" I smiled at the nurse as she gathered her equipment together and left the ward, drawing back my curtain as she did so.

The ward I was in was divided into two bays interspaced with several side rooms and nurses stations. My particular bay was male only and consisted of four beds and its own bathroom. Both of the beds opposite me were occupied; one with an elderly gentleman and one with a guy about my age. Both appeared semi-comatose and somewhat agitated. The man who had been in the bed next me had gotten violent and had been moved to a secure ward elsewhere in the hospital about fifteen minutes after I had arrived.

Although I'd only been admitted that morning I was already suffering with a severe case of cabin fever in addition to the constant pain in my abdomen. And to top it all off, my admittance onto the Surgical Assessment Unit meant I was automatically nil-by-mouth. I'd only gone to A&E because Sasha, my wife, had insisted. Knowing what the waiting rooms of those places could be like I'd been understandably reluctant.

"I take people in. I don't go in myself" I'd protested. It was an argument I hadn't expected to win.

"Daniel" she'd sighed. "Stop being so bloody stubborn and get yourself checked out. I just don't like the thought of you being in pain"

I hate emotional blackmail. But she did have a point. It'd started yesterday evening, a discomfort in the centre of my abdomen, developing into an extreme tenderness. As a healthcare professional I knew it wasn't quite right but my stubbornness tended to win out; until Sasha got involved.

As she requested, I had spoken with one of the nursing staff on my shift the following day and after mentioning I had been sick that morning he got me briefly examined by the doctor on call. I had been admitted immediately. Although none too impressed at now being an in-patient myself, I half appreciated being relieved of my shift. It had been a pretty strange week.

* * *

Mid-afternoon I found myself chatting to the nurse as she took my blood pressure. I had been a bit disappointed that Sasha hadn't come to visit me during the designated hours but presumed that she had to return to work. She had come in earlier as soon as she'd heard I'd been admitted. Came bearing gifts as well.

"Sorry love there's been no messages taken. Would you like me to give her a call for you?"

"No, that's fine. Thanks anyway"

Noting down my pulse and oxygen saturations on a chart at the end of my bed, she yawned widely.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry!" she said holding a hand across her mouth.

"Been a long day?" I offered.

"Mmm it has" she replied. We had so many staff call in sick today I've come in to work an extra shift. I was on nights last night"

"You must be shattered!" I exclaimed "Have you ever been asked to do that before?"

"No, never. It's just been crazy lately. We've had so many staff call in sick this past week, and these last few days especially. And that's on top of all the extra people that have been coming in! This ward only yesterday started keeping people in for more than 24 hours. We're pushed for bed space like you wouldn't believe"

The nurse stopped there, glancing up at me briefly as if she had said too much.

"I know the feeling" I replied. "It's been hectic out on the roads too. There's been thousands of people being bought in with the same symptoms. And that's just round this area."

"Well I'm sure it'll blow over soon. It's like one of those really bad flu epidemics I reckon, that goes round in winter. Though I heard that some of the patients on ward sixteen turned a bit violent with it and actually bit a member of staff! Can you believe it?!"

"Bit them?!" I was understandably shocked to hear this and my voice came out slightly louder than I had intended.

"Try and keep your voice down a little" the nurse cautioned. "I don't want to panic the other patients"

"Of course. Sorry" I sunk down in my bed slightly and contemplated what I had just heard.

"Anyway, speaking of which," the nurse continued "I think I may have caught something myself. I can't seem to stop sneezing!"

* * *

**POV** National Health Service Paramedic

Her horrified expression left me with a puzzled one of my own. Wondering what I had said to have provoked such a reaction I looked at her quizzically. Ever so slowly, she raised her arm and pointed behind me. I turned slowly.

Frank was now very much awake and looking at me. Although whether this was the same Frank that his wife had been married to for over forty years was debatable. His eyes were wide and hungry. Without warning, and before I had time to react, he reached out for me, sinking his teeth deep into my forearm.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried out. I wrenched my arm from his grasp, leaving behind a significant chunk of flesh as I did so. Not waiting to see what he would do next I bolted upright and tore from the room. I heard the screams of his once dear wife as I yanked open the front door and sped out into the street. Reaching my car I started frantically searching through my pockets for the keys. The neighbours I had noticed earlier had gotten a lot nearer and it was only now that I stopped to take a proper look.

Something wasn't quite right. The nearest to me was female and staring right at me. Actually, _through _me would be more accurate. Her head was cocked to the right and as I gazed she tipped her head forward and threw up all over the pavement. Slightly taken aback I continued to search for my keys when the sound of running feet made me turn. The street behind me contained maybe a dozen neighbours and one of these was now charging full pelt at me.

As if taking cue, the remaining neighbours followed suit. Before I knew what was happening, I felt human teeth sink into my neck. The female from before had come at me from behind and bitten me just below my right ear. I cried out for a second time but the sound was drowned out as I was bitten by another and then another. Struggling to fight off the onslaught I staggered into the side of the car and slumped to the floor. There were five of them now and it hit me with a little sadness that this would be the way I would die.

* * *

**POV** Daniel

Just as the light was fading from the sky the nurse stuck her head around my curtain.

"Ready love?"

"As I'll ever be" I smiled as she disappeared back around the curtain and was instantly replaced with two members of the hospital surgical team. The taller of the two introduced himself as Mr Madoc; the shorter I recognised as Mr Eliot from when he had come and discussed the operation with me previously. Taking the brake off of the bed, the two men wheeled me out of the ward and down the maze of corridors to a bank of elevators. As we descended, Mr Madoc, who turned out to be the anaesthetist talked me through the procedure of putting me under a general anaesthetic.

The doors slid open and we continued on our journey. Not two minutes later we were stopping in a small room off of the main theatre where Mr Madoc drew up 400mg of Sodium thiopental. After telling me to count backwards from one hundred, he attached the syringe to the canula and slowly infused the anaesthetic into my vein.

"One hundred...ninety nine...ninety eight..."

I could feel the coldness spreading up my arm.

"Ninety seven...ninety six...ninety five..."

It was getting more and more difficult to concentrate.

"Ninety four...ninety...three...ninety..." my voice trailed off and I felt my eyes closing. I shut off all thought and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! I will try and update soon as I have gotten really into this one and written most of chapter two already! Any improvements I could make let me know (you can also let me know if you thought there were none XD) Thanks for reading =D


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter is up!! As usual I don't own Left 4 Dead though I do now have a copy of the game! :D

* * *

The first thing I heard when I awoke was…nothing. Still drifting half in and out of consciousness I blinked trying to bring the room into focus. I could see metal trolleys, a sink, someone's arm... JESUS CHRIST! I pushed myself backwards as fast as I could, suddenly wide awake, and nearly rolled straight off my hospital bed. Breathing heavily I tried to regain my composure but I couldn't stop staring at the severed extremity.

Gradually my breathing decelerated as I realised that it posed me no immediate threat. Heart still beating slightly faster than normal, I tore my eyes away from the disfigured limb and took in my surroundings once again. I appeared to be in a side room off of the main operating theatre. I could see double doors behind me, the round windows in each lending a view of the room beyond. The scene reminded me why I was there in the first place and I gingerly pulled up the hospital gown I was wearing. Four inch-long scars dotted my lower abdomen, each neatly sewn together. I wondered why they'd not bothered to dress it. Pulling the gown back down I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Hello?!" I shouted the word then stopped to listen.

Still there was complete silence. No beeping of machines, no trolleys being wheeled down the corridor, no chatter of nearby nurses. It occurred to me that this probably wasn't quite normal. Still slightly disorientated I pushed myself up into a sitting position and swung my legs down towards the floor; on the opposite to that of the arm. My bare toes met the cold linoleum as I tested the strength in my legs, not wishing to end up in a heap on the floor. The short sleeves of my gown caused me to shiver and I wrapped my arms around myself as I headed for the exit. Putting my shoulder against the door, I glanced back once more at the bloodied arm, and pushed.

* * *

After ten minutes I was willing to concede that the floor I was on was empty. Part of me was seriously concerned by this but the other part, which I was trying very hard to ignore, was telling me that surely a body with only one arm couldn't have gone very far. Having decided the floor was empty I headed to the elevators with the aim of returning to my ward and formulating a plan from there. Arriving in front of the metal doors I pushed the 'up' arrow and waited. It was then that I heard it; the first sound other than my own footsteps since I had awoken earlier.

A shuffling of feet, something dragging along the ground, and a low rasping breath. I was about to call out when I checked myself. I remembered the arm. I remembered the complete lack of anybody on the entire floor, patients or staff, living or dead. I was suddenly struck by an unexplained fear, that whoever, or whatever was approaching, I didn't want them to know I was here.

I spun around frenetically searching for somewhere to hide. The wall behind me was blank. The breathing was getting louder. I jabbed at the button a couple more times willing the elevator to hurry up; the panel at the top telling me it was only on the floor above. Glancing over my shoulder I pushed the button for a fourth time as someone rounded the corner. I froze.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, the noise attracting the attention of the being at the end of the corridor. Their head snapped up, bloodshot eyes meeting mine. They let out a guttural moan and charged. I darted into the elevator and repeatedly pushed the panel of buttons, not even caring if I was sending the elevator to the correct floor. The sound of pounding feet increased, making me exceedingly glad the corridor was so long. But not long enough. As the door started to slide closed I pushed myself against the farthest wall just as a lone arm sailed into view closely followed by a battered body in ripped and blood-stained clothing. I couldn't help it, I screamed. Although the doors were almost fully closed the thing kept coming at me, nose inches from the doors as they finally clicked shut.

* * *

Leaning against the back wall I caught my breath and waited for the fear to subside. I wondered again why the arm had been there when I had awoken. Why hadn't I been attacked while I was asleep and vulnerable? It occurred to me that these things might have passed me by, assuming I was already dead. Or one of them, whatever they were. I'd have to come up with a better name. I absently rubbed the back of my hand which was still stinging. I'd pulled the cannula out about five minutes ago, only noticing it after I smacked it off of a doorframe.

Brought to my senses at the slowing of the lift I looked up as the doors opened and was stopped in my tracks yet again. In my haste to escape before, I had pushed any number of random buttons on the control panel; incidentally the elevator had taken me all the way to the ground floor and the scene before me was not the familiar accident and emergency department I was used to. I stepped cautiously out of the lift.

The adjacent elevator had its doors dented inwards and I could see what looked like a body beyond. There were several wheelchairs scattered haphazardly in the middle of the corridor, what looked like an overturned hospital trolley and, most jaw-dropping of all, several long, bright red blood streaks crisscrossing the once immaculate tiles. The sound of sliding metal made me turn, just in time to see the lift doors closing behind me. Cursing under my breath I pushed the button hurriedly, not wishing to be stuck down here for any length of time. However, from the look of it the lift was rising. Swallowing another curse I decided to peer around the next corner to ascertain just how far the damage extended.

Walking as softly as I could I reached the end of the corridor, leaned out around the corner and scrutinized the hallways beyond. Empty once again. Starting to feel seriously freaked out now I ventured to my left, through a heavy metal door that looked somewhat out of place and glanced into the reception area of Mercy Hospital. If I thought I had been shocked at any previous point today it was nothing to what I felt now.

The main doors were thrown wide open and I could see over a large desk into the ambulance bay at the front of building. But the most unexpected discovery of all was the presence of no fewer than a dozen of the beings I had seen upstairs. Some were wandering around aimlessly, swaying and staggering as they went. Yet more were slumped against the walls, both sitting and standing. My desire to explore evaporated and I headed back to the bank of elevators just as mine returned to the ground floor.

* * *

Although I suppose it shouldn't have been a surprise, I was still shocked when I arrived back on my ward and found it in complete disarray. Visitor chairs had been kicked over, several curtains were hanging loosely from their railings and a drugs trolley was on its side, the boxes of pharmaceuticals spilling out over the floor. The place appeared to be deserted.

Knowing it would only be a matter of time before something came for me I grabbed my bag from the locker beside my old bed and threw it into one of the side rooms. The previous resident of the room had evidently vacated it in a hurry; the sheets were twisted and hung half off of the bed and a half eaten sandwich had been discarded amongst the blankets. Water from a knocked over cup had pooled on the table and was slowly dripping onto the floor.

Realising that I wouldn't be able to last very long with no supplies of any kind I ventured down the corridor to the staff kitchen area and slowly opened the door. It was extremely cramped but mercifully empty. Spotting a fridge in the far corner I opened the door and rummaged through, finding numerous sandwiches but not much else. By sheer good fortune someone had placed their personal stores in a plastic bag so I emptied that out and refilled it with ploughman's, egg and chicken mayonnaise. My next big concern was water. I already had a large bottle of lucozade that Sasha had—

Sasha. My hand froze on the handle of one of the cupboards. I hoped that wherever she was she was safe. After gathering supplies and devising a plan of action my primary aim had to be to try and find her. Whatever my chances of success were.

I reluctantly (and rather guiltily) pushed thoughts of her to the back of my mind and opened the cupboard door. I'd been looking for some two-litre bottles I could fill with water but could only find a much smaller five hundred millilitre one. It would have to do for now. I emptied the fruity purple liquid down the sink and swilled the bottle out before refilling it right to the top. It still smelled slightly like blackcurrant.

With my supplies satisfactory for now my next stop was the drugs trolley. I entered the bay next to mine which had been reserved for women only and stopped in my tracks. The ward was not quite as deserted as I had first thought. The body of a doctor was lay spread-eagled face down across the nearest bed, previously obscured by a partially ripped curtain. The bed was soaked through with his blood. I thought, with an equal mix of gratitude and regret, that I was glad I was reasonably accustomed to seeing such sights. It was an occupational hazard.

As I moved forward to reach the upended trolley, I spotted several more bodies heaped in the far corner, as well as the body of the nurse that had been caring for me lying broken on the hard floor between the beds. I decided to make this trip as quick as possible. Reaching the trolley, I crouched and began sifting through the boxes. It took me less than a minute to locate what I was searching for. Adding the boxes of Co-amoxiclav, Mandanol and Diclofenac to my plastic bag I stood up with the thought of getting to my room, satisfying my hunger and figuring out what the hell I was going to do next.

As I turned to leave the ward I was stopped in my tracks. The nurse that I had assumed was dead didn't appear to be so lifeless anymore. She stood, no more than 6 feet away from me, swaying slightly on the spot. A terror greater than any I have ever known overcame me in waves, rooting me to the spot. However, I didn't have long to explore my newfound emotion. With amazing speed the nurse lunged at me, hands outstretched, eyes wild. I had less than a second to react.

Dropping the plastic bag I dived to my right, the nurse's fingertips brushing my hospital gown. As she turned towards me for a second time, struggling to regain her balance I glanced madly around for anything I could use as a weapon. My eyes alighted on the clipboard tucked into a receptacle at the end of the nearest bed. It wasn't anywhere near perfect but it would have to do. I grabbed it with both hands and swung it with all my might at the nurse's head. It collided with more force than I had anticipated and actually knocked her sideways into the bedside table.

Using her disadvantage to mine, I raced around the bed still frantically searching for a more substantial weapon. There was nothing that I could see. This was a hospital goddammit! Where were all the sharp implements when you needed them?! Footsteps behind me made me turn. The nurse had recovered herself and was charging at me yet again. The desk to my left at the entrance to the bay was exceedingly cluttered; paper, pens, a computer, a blood glucose monitor and a half finished cup of coffee. Grabbing what was to hand I threw the coffee cup wildly at the nurse closely followed by the BM machine. Unsurprisingly they didn't do much to hinder her progress.

Guessing that paper and pens weren't going to do much good I grabbed the keyboard and aimed for her head again. The wire connecting it to the processer went taut then pulled free, tailing behind the keyboard as it sailed through the air. It connected with the nurses head with a crack and sent her sprawling to the floor. This time I didn't stop. I bought the keyboard down again and again until she no longer twitched.

Panting I leaned against the desk and stared at the body of the definitely deceased nurse. My respite was almost immediately interrupted by the sound of a low growl. I had absolutely no idea what it was but I wasn't going to wait around to find out. Keyboard still in hand I ran for my side room further down the ward. Once inside I slammed the door, pushed the bed up against it and secured the window. It was only then that I realised I had left my plastic bag in the women's bay.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I know this has taken ages to produce. Please accept my apologies. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_Recap: Daniel, a paramedic, is a patient in Mercy Hospital for an operation to remove his appendix. Unfortunately, this is at a very bad time for the rest of the city...and the world. When he awakes from his ordeal, he finds himself alone in a hospital overrun with infected beings. With the ultimate aim of leaving the hospital and locating his wife Sasha, he gathers his possessions and locks himself away in a ward-side room for the night, hoping the morning will bring him new hope. _

_

* * *

  
_

**POV** Daniel

This time I awoke much more suddenly, jolting upright and glancing wildly around. But the room was as I had left it. The bed was still pushed up against the wall, bare from where I had stolen the sheets to construct a makeshift cot in the corner. My rucksack was beside me, my meagre possessions accounted for. From the quality of light coming in through the cream coloured blinds I guessed that it wasn't much past dawn and whilst most of me wanted to curl back up and forget about whatever might be lurking outside, the rest of my mind told me that somehow that wasn't going to make it go away.

Reluctantly I pushed myself into a sitting position, stretching as I did so before a jolt of pain shot across my stomach causing me to double over. Last night I'd had too much on my mind to worry about the newly acquired wounds but now I gingerly pulled up my gown and scrutinized my injury. It was not a pretty sight. Blood had soaked through the cotton of my gown causing the surrounding skin to become stained and sticky, the edges of all four wounds redder than I remembered them from the day before. It seriously needed a dressing.

However, my bone-dry mouth was my more immediate concern. Reaching inside my rucksack for a bottle of something, anything, to drink, I wondered how well my sandwiches would be doing after a night of no refrigeration. As I haphazardly pushed items around inside the canvas I figured I needed to come up with a comprehensive plan.

Ok, seriously where was my drink? I turned my attention fully to the bag in front of me and had emptied half of it out before remembering my escapades of the night before. I had finished off my lucozade last night and of course my newly acquired bottle of water was still in the plastic bag I had so carefully filled and hurriedly discarded. So I guess that was going to be my first mission of the day.

---

I was understandably cautious upon leaving the room but there was no sign of whatever had made the growling noise I had heard yesterday. Mind you, there was no sign of anything at all. "Not this again" I thought as I edged my way along the wall down the corridor. This time I had everything with me. My bag was secured to my back and I still held the keyboard between white-knuckled hands. Second mission of the day I told myself: find a better weapon.

Although I made every effort to be silent, my footsteps still echoed through the hallway. Outside the wind howled. A few drops of heavy rain splattered against the glass panes as I entered the ward from last night, which apart from the broken coffee cup and a BM machine with a smashed screen was the same as I remembered it. My plastic bag and sandwiches were where I had dropped them. The first thing I did was to thirstily gulp down half of the water I had collected yesterday making a mental note to refill the bottle before I left.

Removing my rucksack from my shoulders, I transferred the sandwiches and medicine into it, throwing a couple of amoxicillin tablets down my throat as I did so. Bandages were my next port of call. Creeping slowly back towards the corridor, I scanned the length, once, twice, three times before venturing out, each time moving slightly further from the pseudo-safety of the ward. No windows lined the hallway itself and the only light came from the weak sunlight shining onto the linoleum of the wards where it seemed to suddenly stop, as if reluctant to go any further. I could just make out a flickering fluorescent light in the main hospital beyond.

I passed the next bay giving it a thorough examination for anything that could possible pose a threat. This meant hitting every dead _thing_ I could see with the keyboard, just in case. Nothing moved and I only succeeded in finally snapping the white plastic in half, scattering individual keys everywhere. Feeling both more vulnerable and slightly reassured that nothing was about to jump at me, I headed on down the hallway to the offices and staffroom at the end. The store cupboard here contained a much greater array of items suitable for wound dressing and more importantly was fairly secure. I moved a trolley in front of the door just to be on the safe side and spent a full five minutes or so making sure my injuries were adequately dressed and I had enough supplies to last me until...well, I didn't really want to think that far ahead. For now anyway I had numerous gauzes, Melolin dressings and K-bands as well as 3 rolls of tape.

Using my shoulder to shove the trolley back from the door I made my way out and was about to exit the ward completely when the door of the staff room caught my eye. Hanging off its hinges, the usual keypad lock rendered futile, I wondered if I might be able to find some more appropriate clothing. They had taken mine from me when I first changed into this gown upon entering the facility the day before and I had no idea where they were. I grasped the door firmly with both hands, one on the handle and one on the outside edge before simultaneously lifting the painted wood upwards and forwards. The movement was enough that it swung crookedly inwards, a lone screw from the lower of the two hinges working loose and landing at my feet with a metallic 'ping'. I peered inside.

A bank of lockers lined two walls, barely accessible around the several chairs and small tattered sofa that were crammed into the enclosed space. One of the chairs had been upended and a stack of out-of-date celebrity-orientated magazines had been upset, lying scattered in the remains of what I assumed had been several members of staff. Stepping around the door and trying not to look at their staring, glassy eyes, I started opening lockers. Most were a waste of time containing only the remains of lunches, books, handbags and make-up. I was just coming to the end of the first wall and had started to accept that I wouldn't find anything useful when I hit the jackpot; someone's gym bag. Or maybe not, I thought, as I held up a skin-tight yellow strappy top and a pair of three-quarter length leggings. It may be the end of the world but there was no way I was going to start wearing Lycra. However, within a couple of minutes I had located something much more suitable and as I changed tried to decide which way I should head next.

A burst of gunfire froze me in place. It wasn't so close as to make me want to run for cover but it was unmistakeable nonetheless. I hurriedly pulled on the last item of clothing grabbed my rucksack and threw it over my shoulders as I ran from the room, momentarily forgetting the peril that could be waiting for me on _this_ floor. The idea of guns had led to the unthinkable idea of other people. Real people. Maybe they could help me; give me an idea of what was happening and what to do next. Maybe they could help me find Sasha. Once outside of the ward I froze, listening intently. The noise was definitely coming from a floor below me. I turned and raced towards the elevators.

* * *

**POV **Survivors

"Don't throw a hissy fit; it's right here"

Zoey turned to see Bill holding up her scrunchie.

She breathed a sigh of relief before walking over and taking it off him, with a little less gratitude than she meant.

"Well ok but it's the only one I have left" she said in her defence, staring fondly at the pink cotton.

"Does this mean we're finally ready to leave?" Louis asked hopefully. He had been hopping from one foot to the other for almost the entire ten minutes that Zoey had been searching. This hospital made him nervous and he was eager to make it to the roof and safety.

"Unless there's something else we can spend three hours doing" Francis remarked sarcastically. The glare from Zoey went no way to evoking remorse and deterred him not at all.

"Well come on then" he said "These zombies won't shoot themselves"

Backpacks were hoisted, straps tightened and ammo checked before Bill threw open the safe room door, the barrel of his gun leading the way.

The hallways that followed bought them nothing different to the sights all had become accustomed to seeing in the last two weeks. Infected wondered aimlessly through the rooms and corridors, some looking like they may once have been patients here, others staff. Nevertheless, they all got the same treatment.

"Did you see that!?" Francis whooped in delight, almost jumping up and down. "Right in the head!"

"Yer 'cos none of us have ever done that before" said Zoey rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but this was like, right between the eyes!" he said, unperturbed by the complete lack of admiration from the other three.

""Hell, looks like you don't need us anymore then" noted Bill, shouldering passed Francis and nodding down the corridor "Shall we?"

A few more corners (and a few more gloats from Francis) and the survivors encountered their first set of stairs. Carefully navigating the stairwell, keeping all senses alert for any infected that may have been lurking in the shadows, they made their way upwards. The second floor was much like the one they had just vacated, ending like the first in another set of stairs. They ascended in single file and with well practiced precision cleared the next floor in a few minutes. This time, something better than a flight of stairs greeted them at the end.

---

"An elevator! Brilliant! That'll save my legs some!"

"Louis!" With a hissed whisper Zoey grabbed his elbow and steered his confused expression around to face her. "That'll attract all sorts of unwanted attention"

"Zoey's right" Bill concurred. "Okay, you two-" he pointed at Zoey and Louis, "Go that way. Me and this one-" he jerked his thumb at Francis "'ll go this way and whoever finds the stairs remember where they are and find the others. This place can't be _that_ big"

"Well I can't believe there wouldn't be _any_" an incredulous Zoey started before being cut short by Bill. After looking for nearly five minutes the two pairs had both walked a circle and bumped back into each other.

"It's irrelevant anyway; even if there is we can't find them and we're wasting time keeping looking. The elevator is our best chance"

"S'long as it still works" Francis eyed the closed doors doubtfully.

"Only one way to find out" Louis leaned round the biker and pushed the button.

Above them, the sound of the machinery clanking into gear could be heard followed by the mechanics of the box itself making its way towards their floor. The sigh of relief was short-lived, interrupted by the sound of numerous pairs of running feet, all heading straight in their direction.

The following fight was one of the most intense the survivors had experienced yet. The infected seemed to go to new lengths, bursting through the walls on either side of them and almost seeming to work together to try and separate the group. A couple of minutes after they had called for the lift there was a close call when Bill was grabbed by a smoker and pulled away from the others, off down the corridor. Unfortunately it was just as Zoey became almost overwhelmed, Louis was reloading and Francis was beating down an over-curious Hunter that had decided to crawl up to him rather than pounce. It was a second or two before any of them realised the oldest member of their party was no long fighting at their side. As soon as they had, Zoey sprinted down to save Bill while the remaining two provided covering fire. It was seconds after Bill and Zoey had rejoined the group and grabbed some more ammunition that they heard the sound they had been waiting for:

"Elevators here!" Bill yelled.

Francis fired a final few bullets into the nearest zombies and turned towards the open doors. To his complete and utter amazement, someone was staring back at him. Backed into the far corner stood a man, dressed in a pair of black jogging trousers and a bright blue T-shirt with the words "I Facebooked Your Mum" written across the chest. He met Francis's incredulous stare and immediately help up both hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" he exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"No time!" Zoey shouted, shoving Francis in the back.

Propelled forwards by Zoey, Francis made his way into the lift but continued to eye the stranger warily as Zoey provided covering fire to allow the other two to make it to the safety of the suspended metal box. As soon as the doors had closed, all four survivors turned to the newcomer.

* * *

**POV **Daniel

"I believe I asked you a question" he started, taking a step towards me. It was then that I realised I still had my hands in the air.

"Jesus Francis, give the guy a break" the girl in the pink jacket scolded. "Hey" she said, this time addressing me, "What's your name?"

"Daniel" I replied, slowly lowering my hands.

"I'm Zoey" she said politely "and this is Bill, Louis and the grumpy one over there is Francis"

I managed to stammer a hello but following that couldn't think of a single extra thing to say. Yet for some reason they were still all staring at me as if they expected me to do something. Louis had his mouth open and wasn't bothering to hide his surprise; Bill played with the cigarette held loosely between his lips; Francis lent against the far wall still eyeing me with more than a little distaste. I still couldn't think of anything constructive to say.

"I'm not a Zombie" I added helpfully.

Zoey evidently couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter. I smiled weakly in sympathy but in truth wasn't too sure what was quite so funny.

"Thanks, we figured that one out" she said upon composing herself. "So do you work here?"

"Not exactly" I confessed. "I'm more here on a visit"

"Irrelevant" Francis interrupted. "We have more pressing concerns that this guys social life"

Zoey dropped her eyes to the floor and silence descended upon group as the elevator began to slow.

"So..." I began an impromptu plea for sanctuary but was cut short by Francis anticipating my request.

"The last thing we need is some..." he eyed me up and down, "..._civilian_ slowing us down" he said, striding out of the lift.

"Francis we can't just-"

"Do you want the best chance at survival or what? If yes then let's move. If not feel free to stay right where you are" Bill and Louis were already standing on the open expanse of concrete beyond the doors.

Zoey looked like she was about to add something else then thought better of it. She flashed me a part guilty, part apologetic smile before she too vacated the elevator.

"I might be able to help you" I said taking a step after them

"Oh yeah" he scoffed over his shoulder. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I used to be a paramedic" I said hopefully.

The biker stopped in his tracks

"Well keep up then"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Part of Chapter Four has already been written and I have some rare time off so hopefully should be up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Here it is, chapter number four. It turned out slightly longer than I originally intended so I hope it doesn't bore you too much. Thank you to everyone who is still bothering to read this; comments and criticism welcome

* * *

The air around me was chill. As I stepped out of the lift after them, I could see what appeared to be construction materials; paint tins, workbenches and bags of Masonry Mortar. I guessed this section wasn't much utilised for patient care. The few infected that were wondering the immediate vicinity had looked up in curiosity as the metal doors slid open, however before they had a chance to do anything more, they were quickly dispatched by a spray of bullets from Louis's Uzi. As I didn't have a gun, I was somewhat more cautious than the others upon venturing out into a comparatively open space but it seemed as if these guys had already gotten some serious practice in with all sorts of weaponry. I had never held a gun in my life and was not a violent person in any way although I confess I was starting to wish I had some sort of firearm. For now I kept close behind Zoey (well out of the way of Francis who was leading almost jovially and killing as he went), and figured if one of the creatures came at me from behind I would improvise.

The way ahead seemed to be pretty clear. There were more infected than I had come across in the main body of the hospital but I got the feeling the others thought they were having a pretty easy time of it. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disturbed by this. I was, however glad to discover that all four seemed to be pretty good shots. They had the forthcoming areas thoroughly cleared of anything that moved before progressing, making the issue of having anything sneak up behind me hypothetical after all. The pathway before us twisted and turned though the scenery remained much the same. I was starting to feel tired; although I hadn't been awake long the stresses and excitements of the day were already starting to take their toll. I really hoped we would get a chance to stop and rest soon and was busy imagining a nice hot meal when Bills voice cut across my thoughts.

"Wait" Bill held up his hand in a gesture that all took as meaning they should stop. "I hear something"

"For Christ's sake, you had me worried there old man!" Francis joked. "Shit, I can hear things too, like zombies?" he started to push past Bill shaking his head when the veteran grabbed the front of his vest stopping him.

"Not so fast. I can hear crying"

"You sure?" he stopped to listen and evidently could hear it as well. Well aint that just what we need. What with Helpful over there" he glared at me over his shoulder as if he was always regretting bringing me along. As if, because I hadn't saved someone's life within five minutes of joining their group, it proved I was as useless as he had first assumed.

I therefore waited until the group had started off again before moving closer to Zoey and whispering in her ear.

"So, what does it mean?"

"The crying? It means there's a Witch around here"

"Witch?"

She couldn't help but smile at my ignorance, but it was a kind smile and I was glad that she didn't just think I was total idiot.

"It's a type of special infected we've discovered and the best thing to do is steer well clear of them. Luckily it's normally pretty easy as long as you don't shine your flashlight in their face or make loud noises"

"Right, Thanks for the warning"

"No problem, remind me later and I'll bring you up to speed on some of the other nice things we've come across so far"

Zoey sped up to get closer to the others and I hurried along in her wake, wondering just how many things they _had_ come across and whether I'd inadvertently almost encountered one by means of the growling I had heard last night. I still wasn't able to wholly put that out of my mind.

---

"Over there"

The crying was definitely getting louder. As we crept through the shadows, I peered ahead, not wanting to be spotted but at the same time curiosity of this creature they were so eager to avoid overwhelmed me. And then I saw it.

Sat enclosed by rows of vertical iron bars it had the appearance of being within a cage, although I had no doubt that if disturbed it would find an easy way out. Long hair covered its face as it rocked slowly back and forth its brilliant eyes giving off an ominous red glow. Surprisingly the tension in the group seemed to ease somewhat.

"We can sneak around her" Zoey whispered. "No problem" she gave me a smile, told me to keep up and approximately twenty seconds later we were around the immediate danger. I began to wonder where we were actually heading for. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

"Safe house!" the call came from Bill and for the second time I leaned out and around Zoey to try and glimpse where we were going. Through the irons bars I could see a sturdy looking red metal door, two corners only separating us from it. Without warning, I went blind.

"Oh my God! What is this stuff!?" stumbling around I tried hysterically to wipe what felt like thick gunge out of my eyes.

"Shit! Boomer!" Zoey's voice was thankfully still close and with hands outstretched I tried to make my way towards her as best I could. "Don't move!" she called out. I had no idea if she was talking to me or not but I froze regardless, and when no further instructions came presumed she must have been. No sooner had I obeyed her command, than I felt hands grabbing at my clothes, clawing at the bare skin on my face and neck and tugging at my backpack. Something bit into my leg. I screamed.

"S'ok! We've got you covered!"

Covered!? It sure didn't feel that way, but true enough I could hear gunfire ringing all around me and as my vision started to return I could see the corpses of uncountable numbers of infected lying on the floor at my feet. Shock, didn't begin to cover it.

"You ok?" I looked up to see Zoey staring down at me whilst reloading her pistols; a half worried half amused smile on her lips. I hadn't realised until that moment that I was crouching, hands wrapped around myself in an illusion of protection.

"Suppose" slowly I ceased hugging myself "Thanks" I turned to look at the other three. "Really. Thanks a lot"

"No problem. I remember the first time that happened to me" Louis extended his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Ok can we move now? He can panic some more when we get _inside_ the safe room" it could only be Francis. I nodded and we all followed him the remaining distance to the door.

* * *

Once they were all safely inside Bill slammed the door and secured it by pulling a desk across the entrance. Turning he surveyed the internal space; a hard concrete floor held two tables positioned against adjacent walls, an overturned office chair, large metal rubbish bin and a stack of plaster boards leaning against the wall nearest the door. The only thing which looked out of place was the pile of clothes in one corner that Zoey was staring at intently.

"What you got there Zoey" Bill asked

"I'm not sure" she replied. "Just a jacket or something by the look of it"

She cocked her head to one side, a thoughtful expression on her face

"Well let's have a look then instead of just staring shall we?" Francis's sarcastic tone rang out loudly.

"After you" she retorted. "I'm going to poke around in someone's old clothes. You dunno how long they've been there. Might catch something"

"Oh stop being paranoid. It's a jacket; what's it going to do? Bite me?" he smirked in her direction and even Louis and I couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Just be careful son" Bill warned.

"Oh not you too old man" Francis jibed, picking up the jacket by the collar. "I don't know what's gotten into you two but–"

"Whoa!" Francis jumped back as if he'd been electrocuted, scaring us all half to death. Before I had a chance to ask why the answer became apparent. An arm was lying on the floor of the safe room, the rest of the body from the elbow up missing, white bone and red flesh surrounded by serrated edges where it had been torn away from its owner. I started to feel slightly sick.

"Not again" I looked away; memories of waking up after my operation came flooding back

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Doesn't matter" I said.

"You've seen stuff like this before I take it? I mean, before today?"

I looked at her quizzically.

"I just thought...being a paramedic...can't have always been the most...pleasant, of jobs" she looked away as if suddenly embarrassed.

Catching on, I tried to ease her discomfort. "No, not always but this is still somewhat different. I mean, I never needed a gun as a paramedic" I gave a weak smile "It just reminded me of waking up after my operation. There was this arm on the floor next to my bed. Just lying there. At the time I was terrified though I guess that'll be nothing to what you guys have gone through. I never did find the body that it belonged to"

I didn't catch on to Zoey's look of shock until it was interrupted by Francis's gruff tone

"Wait a second, what operation?"

I suddenly realised that all four survivors were staring at me.

"Um–" I didn't even have a chance to get out whatever excuses were still forming in my mind before Francis ploughed on regardless.

"Are you trying to tell us you're sick; or injured? I knew it was a bad idea to bring you along I just knew it" he had pushed past the others by now and stood only a foot from me. Being of similar heights he was able to meet my eyes and glare right into my face. Unsure what to do in the face of such hostility (my occupationally learned de-escalation techniques having gone out the window) I took a step back. This seemed to snap the others out of their trance.

"Alright Francis, give the guy a chance to explain"

"Let's just take it easy shall we?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation"

Francis sighed loudly but he did step away and fold his arms across his chest. "Ok, but it better be good"

"Ok..." I took a deep breath "well...remember when I said I didn't really work here and I was sort of visiting?" I directed this at Zoey but didn't wait for her to respond "well, I am a paramedic, I was telling the truth about that so I don't work for the hospital. And I am visiting, because I was only supposed to be here for a single night" I glanced around but got the impression that they expected me to continue. "I had my appendix out yesterday but when I woke up there was no one in sight. I made it back to my ward room where I slept until this morning. As soon as I heard gunshots I figured there might be other survivors so I got in the lift to try and find you–"

"Yeah yeah and that explains how you were in the lift" Francis interrupted. "But you implied you could be useful. How are you going to do that if you're _injured_?" he sneered the last word, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Just because I had an operation doesn't make me useless. I have years of experience treating people for all kinds of conditions and injuries and that means I can look after myself as well as you. Ok so I may not be as 'gun-happy' as you or as good with weapons, but sooner or later someone is bound to get hurt and when that happens you'll be damn glad you brought me along" It was only as I finished my rant that I thought I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but the cheek of this guy had really gotten to me. I braced myself for his inevitable retort and was amazed when he merely shrugged.

"That may be so _medic_ but don't you ever–" he pointed his finger in my face "–imply that I can't take care of myself"

---

As he stalked off to the other side of the safe room, as far from me as he could get, Bill and Zoey started fixing a midday meal. Finding a corner of my own, I sat down and rummaged through my backpack. My adventures had kept my mind occupied enough that it wasn't until now I realised the ache in my side was spreading and I should probably check my wounds and take another couple of amoxicillin. I knew something wasn't right when I managed to put my hand all the way through my bag, fingers emerging out of the bottom corner

"Shit"

I turned the bag around so I could get a better view and sure enough, a sizeable tear had ensured that just about everything of use was no longer present.

"Everything ok?" I looked up to see Louis standing over me looking concerned. If I hadn't been feeling so disheartened, the fact that not everyone in the group resented having me tag along would have cheered me. I sighed.

"My bag broke" I held the bag upside with two fingers sticking out the gaping hole to emphasise my point.

"Damn. Have you lost much important stuff?" he sat down beside me as he spoke, half leaning towards me to peer into the bag. "Doesn't look like there's much left"

"I know" I emptied what remained onto the floor and true enough a single gauze was all that was present. I held it up in front of my face in disbelief.

"That must have been during the boomer attack. Did you need something in particular? We have some supplies here" he got up and after rummaging in a nearby pile of what I had assumed to be clothes returned carrying a small red bag with a cross on the front.

"These are the standard medkits we carry. You're welcome to check and see if there's anything you need in it"

"Thanks a lot" I smiled and took the proffered equipment though in truth I didn't expect to find what I needed. I was right. It contained some pain relief and a few bandages but no antibiotics. Louis was still watching me. "Unfortunately not" I frowned. "Thanks anyway" I handed him the medkit back for use when we really needed it and shoved the gauze into my pocket just in time for Bill to announce that soup was ready. At least there was some good news.

I ate my share in silence; the only sound between eating, some light chatter between Louis and Bill about plans for the morning. It seemed as if the messages they had been following from place to place had told them to approach the roof of the hospital at midday and as they had missed the slot for today they were going to rest up for now and continue on tomorrow. I wasn't complaining. After everyone had finished I offered to help clear up with Zoey. In truth, although I really did want to prove to be a valuable part of the group, I also had ulterior motives. I must have looked thoughtful because she started the conversation.

"Something on your mind?" she questioned.

"Yeah, um...you said you would explain about the special zombies, or something. I guess that was one of them back there."

"Yeah, one of my least favourites to be honest. So gross" she shuddered. "Right, well there are several types of special infected that we have noticed seem different from the usual. Um, we've named them ourselves so don't laugh ok? We've found one that shoots its tongue at you and can drag you off it you're not careful..."

I think it was my sceptical stare that silenced her, but only briefly.

"Hey, I didn't invent these things ok? Just dispose of them" she flashed me a wide grin which left me in no doubt that this girl could fend for herself. "Anyway, as I was saying..." her eyes dared me to interrupt her again "...there's the smoker, the hunter, which pounces on you, and the boomer, which...well, you've seen that for yourself."

"Yeah but I wish I hadn't" I scowled thinking of the hole in my rucksack. "So how do I recognise the other two?"

"The smoker coughs and the hunter growls so you can usually hear them before they attack"

"Hey I think I've heard a hunter before. I heard growling just before I barricaded myself in my room last night"

"Good thing you did then. They can be really nasty" she shuddered for a second time evidently recalling a memory. "But anyway, that's about it"

The rest of the day passed in a restful stupor. Bill, Francis and Louis played cards for some of it and when the time came I helped Louis with the evening meal. Despite there now being an extra person, there seemed to be enough food for everyone. By this point it was well and truly dark outside and I was having trouble concentrating on anything. Everyone else was starting to bed down for the night as well and Bill chucked me a blanket over for which I was extremely grateful. It had grown very cold. I lay down in a corner and rolled over to face the wall.

I hadn't been entirely honest when I had shown Louis the gauze as being the only thing I had left. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a crumpled photograph of Sasha, taken on a holiday to Spain. She was wearing the red sundress I loved so much and laughing, hair blowing around her face, hand on her head to keep her hat from blowing away. I had removed it from the rucksack to my pocket after finding these clothes in the ward staff room. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. I lay on my side and wondered where she was now. I had to believe she was still alive. The alternative was too horrifying to contemplate. With the picture still clutched in my hand, I drifted to off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes I know there was a distinct lack of action in this chapter but I hope to make it up to you in the next one! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
